


[Podfic of] Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulbond, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Geno can't. Sidney won't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730574) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> Cover art by duckgirlie! 
> 
> I recorded (and edited) this in an intense flurry about a week after the fic was posted. I had SO many feelings that I couldn't actually listen to it again until this week. I really feel like I put a huge amount of myself into this podfic - heartbreak, angst, tears - I felt everything so strongly, so I hope this all comes through and that everyone enjoys the polished product.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants the whole podfic up as a stream just let me know.

Length: 5:33:17  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Fastening.mp3.zip) (zip with 4 files) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Fastening.m4b.zip) (zip in a 1 file podbook)

Part 1: 1:29:15 as a stream  



End file.
